Problem: To get to school each morning, Jessica takes a train 19.63 kilometers and a horse 14.48 kilometers. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Jessica travels 34.11 kilometers in total.